


Campfire Adventure

by Drumgirl94



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumgirl94/pseuds/Drumgirl94
Summary: There are lots of firsts in life and on that special night Rika experienced a lot of them...





	Campfire Adventure

Rika sighted. Today was her mother’s birthday and the house and garden would be full of people. Luckily, it was Kazu’s birthday as well, well it was the next day, but he wanted to celebrate into it, because it was his 18th. He was the last one of them to turn eighteen, but he didn’t want to make it too big. He rented a barbecue hat in a forest near a little village.

Rika wasn’t looking forward to it, but everything was better than being at this place and serving drinks to all the people she usually ran away from.

As the day passed by she waited for Henry and Alice to pick her up. She stayed in her room and listened to some music. She had a strange feeling about the party. A feeling, like she knew that something would happen. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, her stereo system playing “Every Night Without You” by Edguy. She slowly drifted away into the land of daydreams.

There was knocking on her door, but Rika didn’t realize it. As Henry and his girlfriend opened the door and walked into the room he signaled her to be quiet and take a look at his best friend.

Alice smirked while watching the girl, so did Henry. While the song continued, Rika hugged her pillow and just smiled.

The boy raised his voice: “SO!” Within one second Rika sat straight up on her bed. “Who have you been dreaming about?” Henry asked smirking. She rolled her eyes said loudly: “Dude, don’t ever do that again!!! You scared the crap outta me!!!” She threw her pillow at his face but he just laughed. Rika blushed and stood up: “Let’s just go! Before my mom thinks, she can put me in one of these terrible dresses…!” “I couldn’t even imagine you in a dress, Rika…” the boy chuckled.

The girl was usually dressed in short blue jeans and white t-shirt with blue arms and a broken heart on it, but that day she was dressed in dark green kargoshorts and a blue-white squared buttoned shirt which was open just enough to spot a little bit of her bra. It was unusual for Henry to see her like that.

“…but I also haven’t thought, you would wear something like that. Got big plans for tonight?” he teased her.

She just blushed again and hissed: “No, just …don’t talk about it, okay!!!” Maybe she did have big plans for that night. Rika was 18 years old and hadn’t kissed a boy so far…which bugged her. Since she met Ryo four years ago, she suddenly felt attracted to boys in a way, she couldn’t explain to herself at first.

Well, not boys, only Ryo…and thinking about that bugged her even more, but somehow…gave her the feeling of excitement. Somehow she hoped that he would be there. She smiled a little but shook the thought away so the others wouldn’t ask her about it.

They got to Henrys car and headed off to Kazu’s party. As they were driving Alice asked: “So Rika! It’s been awhile since we met the last time…do you finally have a boyfriend?” Henry chuckled and Rika blushed again: “No I don’t, even if, what do YOU care?” “Calm down, I didn’t mean to upset you, sorry. It’s just…unusual for a girl your age to NOT have a boyfriend.” Now Henry spoke up: “I think someday she will find someone. I can barely wait to meet the guy that got into Rikas heart. That sure is not easy!” “Thanks for that unqualified comment, jackass!” she hissed from the back seat with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. “Sorry Rika, but it is true, you’re like a rock. The only one that was ever able to break it a little was…well, Ryo.” The boy looked in the rearview mirror, only to see an angry but also somehow thoughtfully girl that stared out of the window, with a face red as a tomato.

“It’s been four years since I met that idiot and three and a half till I last saw him” she finally said after another twenty minutes of driving out of the city and into a forest. In one way Rika sounded sad about that fact, but in another way she always said to herself that it might have been the best that he never talked to them after their digimon went back to the digital world. He just disappeared after that.

Henry parked between two other cars and they got out of it. They walked to the entrance to the barbeque site; Henry hand in hand with Alice, Rika behind them with her hands in her pockets and a grumpy expression on her face; kicking a few stones on the ground.

Her best friend turned around: “Do you miss him?” That took her by surprise and she needed a few seconds to find her voice. But before she could answer, Kazu came running at them. Well, tumbling was a better word for what he did. It was about six in the evening and he was already drunk: “Heeeeeey guys, I’m so glad….you came. Kenta is boring…he…he doesn’t wanna drink with me and Ta-…Takato is all with Jeri, they’ve disappeared…into the woods. But now, you’re here.” With that he threw his arms around Alice and Henry and just hung between them; for the moment unable to stand on his own feet. He had a pretty bad alcohol smell; even Rika could smell it a few meters behind. As Kazu spotted her, he let go of the other two and fell right into the girls’ direction.

She stepped aside and the boy landed in the dirt in front of her. “You should learn to control yourself till all of your visitors have arrived, dump head! You’re already drunk although there are just the tamers around…” He chuckled with a drunken voice: “I don’t care…it’s…it’s my day today, so” He managed to stand up “let’s party!” And with that, he went back to the house to get another drink.

Rika sighted and Henry and Alice laughed about their drunk friend. They headed to the fireplace on the outside to get first row seats. Kenta welcomed them, trying to get the fire going but he miserably failed. Henry suggested making wind with some of the paper to fire it up, but it just made the ashes flying through the air and smoke coming up.

The girl sighted again. “Can nobody handle a simple fire?”

Rika stood from the tree trunk that was supposed to be a bench, pushed the boy away and stacked everything up new. First a bit of paper, then thin wood and on top, formed like a pyramid, three big pieces of wood. She took the lighter from Kenta and lit the paper.

“It needs to ‘breath’, there’s got to be air going through it, otherwise it won’t work at the beginning, dump ass.”

She sat down again. It really wasn’t her day and she was not in a good mood. It needed a miracle to get Rika a bit happier.

The boys looked surprised but also embarrassed at the now burning fire. Alice chuckled: “So much for ‘stronger gender’!” She sat right next to Henry who was just looking at her with a smile on his face: “You know I’m more of a computer type. Like you.” With that he gave her a kiss on her cheek. All of this gooey and romantic stuff bugged Rika. And on the keyword Takato and Jeri came back from the woods; smiling, giggling and still kissing.

Rika thought, it would be a good day to get really drunk and just forget everything that freaks her out at the moment. She wondered if Kazu had her favorite drink, too.

Two years ago, on one of her mother’s fashion parties, she found out, that bourbon whisky with cola wasn’t such a bad thing. Cold, with two ice cubes and one slice of a lemon. But for tonight a bottle of bourbon and coke would be enough. She left the group and went to the house to have a look at the drinks.

Halfway there rock music started to play and Kazu yelled: “Yeah!!! Finnnnally…you got it working!” “It sure wasn’t easy with all the wrong cables you brought!”

Rika flinched. That voice. She hadn’t heard that voice in years, but she would always remember it. The girl turned on the back of her shoes and walked straight to Henry. She took him at his collar and dragged him with her to a tree near the fireplace. The others just watched her, not having the courage to say something or ask what was going on.

Rika glared at him and hissed loudly: “You knew it, didn’t you!?! You knew that he would be here…that’s why you asked me to ‘please, please, please come with us, it will be fun’!!! I don’t wanna be your entertainment. I know that you like it, when Ryo teases me and that we are ‘so cute’ together!!! But let me tell you one thing: I will NEVER be with Ryo Akiyama!!! He’s just a jerk face from back when we where young who used to tease me with his stupid nicknames and his stupid sunny-boy smile!!!”

Her best friend didn’t response, he just grinned. Rika was furious but after a few seconds it hit her and she rolled her eyes: “He’s right behind me, right?” “I missed you, too Pumpkin!” She turned around, took a brief look at his smile, turned again and grumbled: “See? That’s exactly what I mean!” Henry couldn’t help but grin. He DID like it, when Rika and Ryo where together and teasing each other. And she could read all that in his grin. “You’re an ass!” she said with a sarcastic grin on her own face. Shaking her head she went back to the fire and just stared at it. Ryo disappeared into the house only to come back with two beers in his hands and heading straight towards Rika.

He sat down beside her and bumped her shoulder lightly with his. She looked at him, raising one eyebrow and an expression that said: “Just leave me!” The boy just smiled: “C’mon wildcat, I don’t want to fight with you. Not today.” She didn’t say anything. Ryo opened the bottles with his pocket knife and handed one in her direction: “Please, it’s been years…I’m just happy to see you all again and…”

The look on the girls face darkened: “Exactly, it’s been YEARS!!! You think you can disappear for three years without any contact, or a clue where you could be and then just pop up at this party and expect that everything is as it was before you left?!?”

Rika was angry. In one way, she was really happy to see him again and that he was still the Ryo from all those years ago, but exactly the same fact made her furious, too. He still was the same rascal that annoyed her in every possible way without even talking to her. It was just irritating that she felt these two emotions at the same time. Rika was mad at herself for allowing her to be happy and full of anticipation to see Ryo. She should have known how that was supposed to end. She would be angry the whole evening and he would try to cheer her up which only made her angrier. It was hopeless; she should have stayed at home.

Ryo sighted and went back into the house. He wanted to give Rika some time to calm down. Couldn’t she see that he was happy to see them again? To see HER again?

The day Kazu asked him to come to his party Ryos heart jumped. He only came to see Rika. He wanted to apologize for leaving like that and he wanted to tell her, how he really felt. He was sure that she had missed him as much as he missed her but after that little conversation he wasn’t that sure at all. He sat down behind the counter and took care of the music. ‘Hm, what could possibly be Rikas favorite music?’ he thought. Flicking through dozens of CDs he thought of a song he heard when he drove by her house one time. It sounded fast and heavy, but he couldn’t recall it. “Metal…but what kind of metal?”

Suddenly Henry entered the house and walked to the refrigerator. “Hey Henry…”, Ryo shouted, “come here for a sec!” Grabbing a bottle of coke he closed the refrigerator and took a seat in front of the counter to face Ryo: “What’s up?” “You’re Rikas best friend, right?” Henry gave him a strange look: “Yeah…Why?” “What’s her favorite band?” “Why do you wanna know?” Ryo looked out of a little window: “She seems upset…well, she IS and I wanted to…well, cheer her up but…” “…you don’t know how!”, Henry finished Ryos sentence with a smile, “You really like her, don’t you?” Ryo blushed lightly and scratched the back of his had with one hand, the other one slipping in his pocket.

The blue haired boy stood and walked to the door: “Wait a second, I’ll be right back!”

Henry went to his car and opened the door on the driver site. He dug in the pocket of the door but couldn’t find what he was looking for so he crawled into the car and opened the lid. A dozen of CDs flew out of it. “Damn it!” He searched through the music and found one CD that was Rikas favorite album.

Entering the house again, he handed Ryo the music: “Title 7…You should wait till later…just let her have a few drinks and let the place get more crowded. She will be in a better mood then.”

Henry walked to the table with the drinks and mixed Rikas favorite one for her. He went out of the house again and back to the fire. The boy wasn’t already there when Rika asked: “When do you wanna go home?” She seemed bored and annoyed at once, but as he handed her the glass with the alcoholic drink, she started to look better: “Thank you, Henry!” “You’re welcome…I guess not long after midnight…I won’t stay that long cause…” He blushed “Alice stays at my place tonight! My parents aren’t home, so…” “Okay, no details please!!!” Rika said and thought about the fact that she had to go back home with Henry. She didn’t want to leave that early but she was bored and didn’t want to fight with Ryo again…but sooner or later exactly that would happen that night if she stayed. She was churned. This whole situation was just too much right now.

Within a few seconds she emptied the glass. As she swallowed she realized that her drink was a bit strong: “Wow, Henry, how much bourbon was in there???...Dude, that’s strong!” The girl made a face like she bit in a lemon and stood to go back to the house and refill her glass. She ignored Ryo and after she finished making her drink she went back to the fireplace and sat down on her bench. ‘What is wrong with me? Why is this so…difficult? Has it always been like that between me and Ryo? I was thirteen, almost fourteen when I met him, basically I was a kid. It didn’t seem so stressful back then, so why is it now?’

Rika looked up to the sky. It was almost dark by now, most of the guests had arrived and it was pretty loud inside the house. Everyone was dancing, chatting or just having fun.

She observed Alice and Jeri. They looked so happy with their boyfriends. Jeri looked at her and smiled. After kissing Takato for a few seconds she walked over to Rika and took her empty glass: “Want another one? I have to go to the house anyway.” The red head tried to smile and nodded.

Jeri entered the house, fought her way through the crowd, got her drinks and walked over to Ryo behind the counter: “Hey Ryo!” The boy looked at her: “Hey Jeri! What’s up?” “Um, nothing special, it’s just…well…” He gave her a wondering look. “You should talk to Rika, Ryo. She seems so thoughtful. And I guess most of her thoughts go to you…”

Inside, the boy smiled but his face remained like before: “I will…later.” Jeri shrugged her shoulders and made her way back out where she sat down beside Rika, handing the glass whiskey-cola to her: “There you go.” “Thanks.” The next minutes remained silent till Rika said: “Jeri? I…I think, I need your help!” The girl smiled: “With what? Boy-stuff?” Rika blushed lightly: “Maybe…listen, I don’t want anyone to know okay? So just keep your voice down!” “C’mon Rika, you know me…” “That’s exactly why I’m saying this!” Rika grinned and Jeri faked a hurt look.

“Okay then”, said Jeri “Is it about Ryo?” “NO!!!...Well…” Rika didn’t know how to explain. “Sort of…I guess…It’s difficult. I…I just don’t know what it is…” “Damn Rika!!! Just open your eyes!!!”, Jeri said loudly. “Sssscht, damn Jeri. Not so loud!” “Then answer me one simple question!” Rika nodded. “Do you like him?” She thought about her answer for a long time: “I guess.” “NO, DON’T GUESS!!! Just say yes or no!” “Okay, okay, yes I do!” “Then why are you like that to him?” “I don’t know, that’s just the way I am…sometimes I don’t wanna do that, it just keeps coming out of me before I can even think about it!!! I don’t know why, okay?!” “Because you are afraid that showing feelings might hurt you, that’s why!!! Rika, you have to open up. You can’t go on like that!” “But…” “No BUT!!!” With that Jeri stood, smiled and went back to Takato, saying one last thing: “Just go get him!!!” Rika thought about the girls statement.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Ryo stepped on the porch of the house, looking down to Henry. The blue haired boy took a look at his best friend and raised a thumb in Ryos direction. He stormed back into the house to the music system. The boy reached for the CD Henry gave him and put it into the player. He programmed song No. 7 and asked one of Kazu’s friends to hit the play button as soon as he was at the fireplace. Ryo quickly went down to the fireplace and sat down beside Rika.

The girl gave him a confused look. Her mind was going crazy…her thoughts fought with the words Jeri said. And Jeri’s opinion seemed to win. As she came back to reality she realized the music that was playing right now. It was her favorite band, EDGUY, with her favorite song ‘Save me’, the most beautiful ballad a metal band could ever play. She looked at him: “Ryo…just…how?” He grinned: “Just let it be my little secret…you looked pretty upset earlier and I wanted to cheer you up a little.” Rika couldn’t help but smile.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up: “I’m sorry for earlier…I…” “It’s okay Rika, you were right about a few things. I should’ve kept in touch with my friends…with you!” He looked down to his feet while Rika observed every impression in his face. “With me? Why do you emphasize it like that?”

Meanwhile Takato, Jeri, Kenta, Henry and Alice had gone to the house, so Rika and Ryo where alone at the fireplace. Ryo said: “I was a jerk and I know that…but…” He watched her face getting filled with anticipation for his next words. “I want to apologize for my behavior. Let me show you how sorry I am…starting with this song for you!” His trademark grin was back on his face. The girl smiled, too: “Okay…that’s a good start…I guess.”

That sentence was followed by a long time of awkward silence. The brunette looked around and seemed very interested in that tree that was standing a few meters away from the fireplace.

“Hey Rika, you got a flashlight or something?” She looked at him with a confused impression: “I got my mobile…” “Perfect” Ryo stood. “Come with me…I want to climb that tree!” The red head couldn’t believe it but grinned, shook her head and followed him with her flashlight app lighting their way. As they reached the tree and Ryo was on top of it he figured: “How do I get down now?” Rika laughed: “Don’t worry, you ALWAYS come down.” She gave him a sarcastic look.

“Thanks Pumpkin, I appreciate that!” He tried to get hold of a bough but slipped and fell down about three meters. Rika exclaimed: “Careful!!!” He sat up and scratched his back: “Ouch!”

She gave him a helping hand and helped him standing. She laughed about that little accident because it looked kind of funny. “Come on. Let’s get back to the fire.” The girl wanted to grab his arm and pull him with her but he stood like a rock: “No.” “No?” A confused look hit him. “I don’t wanna!” She shook her head: “Don’t be ridiculous! Let’s get back, I’m cold.” He didn’t move.

“I wanna stay here.” With that he pulled her in and slung his arms around her. Rika was surprised but she didn’t fight him off. “What are you doing?” “You’re cold, remember?” Now it was Rikas turn to grin. Her body let it happen without any resistance but her mind went to overdrive. ‘Why is he hugging me? And why on earth do I let it happen? … ahh, screw it! It feels kinda nice…oh my god, did I just think that?’ She gave in and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. After a few minutes standing like this she said: “We should go back to the fire…what will the other think if they can’t see us that long?”

Ryo sighted but wouldn’t let go of her: “Right.” And on the keyword Kazu appeared on the porch of the house and screamed: “Ryooooo??? Are you alive???”

He slowly loosened his grip around her and Rika carefully stepped backwards; the both of them still unseen in the dark. “Of course I’m still alive, idiot!” Ryo shouted. “I just fell down a tree, not a skyscraper!” They laughed and walked into the light from the house. Kazu yelled pretty drunk: “What did you do in the dark? Did you make out?”

Rika stepped onto the porch and punched Kazu in the ribs: “Don’t you dare saying something like this!!!”

He coughed but couldn’t stop teasing her: “So you DID make out!” Now it was Ryos turn to step onto the porch: “We didn’t make out, Kazu.” His voice was as calm as if nothing had happened. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to walk anymore. You know Rika.”

Ryo laughed and grinned in the girls direction. She turned around and went to a table on the porch where Henry and Takato were sitting, grabbed a chair and joined the boys.

The girl looked a bit confused. The blue haired boy asked: “What’s the matter?” She faced him, her mind trying to get along with the fact, that she let Ryo hug her. And the fact, that she kinda liked it. With an empty gaze she said: “I need another drink.”

“Wanna play with us?” “…?” “Roll the dice! Got the same number on both, okay. Got different numbers…DRINK!”

Without long thinking the red head answered: “Okay, I’m in!” “I’m in, too!” A male voice came from behind and Rikas heart stopped. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to get drunk while Ryo was around. She knew herself to well to let that happen. But on the other hand it was a party and she was sick of always being the sensible one.

Ryo took a chair and sat down at the table. The game began and Rika was the first one to roll the dice. As she did it, Henry and Takato readied the shots; vodka, whisky and different liquors.

And how life plays the dice showed two different numbers and Ryo shoved a shot of pure vodka to the girl. She swallowed hard: “Urgh, I hate pure vodka…Can’t I have the whisky?”

But the boys began to cheer: “Drink, drink, drink, drink…!”

Rika raised the glass and shot the drink down her throat. She shook her head in disgust and banged the glass on the table. The dice cup went over to Henry. He played and lost, too, so he had to drink. Takatos turn was next, but before he could start, Jeri appeared and gave him a gaze that said more than a thousand words and within less than a second Takato stood and rushed away with his girlfriend.

So Ryo took the dice and got the first pair. A pair of threes. Rika grumbled: “Lucky! Now give it to me, I show you how to roll the dice!” She took the cup and threw a pair of sixes.

The blue-haired boy raised his voice: “Wanna play extra hard? If two in a row got a pair, the lower number looses…You know, what I mean?” “Ahm, no…not really” The brunette answered. Rika sighted: “Six beats five, five beats four and so on.” First he looked a bit confused but suddenly Ryo took a shot of vodka: “I lost to you. Cheers, pumpkin!”

The game continued and after another five more rounds Kazu and Kenta came out with a tablet of shots. It was almost midnight and everyone around grabbed a glass. They counted back from ten and as they reached zero they all cheered: “Happy Birthday!” and ‘klink’-ed the glasses.

After the congratulations Kazu wanted to go back into the house but he stumbled and crashed with his head forward into a table. The guests laughed and some of them were worried that he might have hurt himself. But he just laughed pretty drunk and yelled: “I’m okaaaay!!!”

Rika laughed and bumped her elbow into Ryos side: “Hey! Look at that idiot.” The boy laughed, too: “Aw, c’mon Rika. You’d love to see me like that, so you could laugh about me, right pumpkin?” “Hey! I might be mean but I’m not a total jackass, okay?” The girl grinned.

The alcohol seemed to do its work. Rika was much more relaxed than before and it seemed, that she liked Ryos company now.

Alice joined the group and Henry stood: “Wanna go home, sweetie?” She nodded. “Rika, are you coming?” Her best friend asked. She was at a point where she wanted to stay and not leave as soon as possible.

The girl thought a moment but before she could say something Ryo spoke up: “I can take you home!” She looked at him and raised one eyebrow: “Dude, you’re as drunk as I am. Even more!” “Oh yeah, right…ups!” He remained silent for a few seconds but soon started laughing. Rika couldn’t but laugh, too, which made Henry smile: “You know what? I’ll ask Takato and Jeri if they can take you with them. I’m sure they’re staying longer.” “Well, if you’re able to find them…” “Just wait a second!” He disappeared into the dark and came back a few minutes later: “You can go with them.”

“Okay…and I’m not asking where you found them or what they were doing.” “Trust me, Rika, you don’t wanna know!” Henry winked, took his girlfriends’ hand and headed off to his car: “Bye!” The blue-haired boy was gone and Rika and Ryo remained silent.

It was an awkward silence and the two of them couldn’t think of anything to talk about. They just sat there and listened to the music. As the place got less crowded and one guest after another went home it became more comfortable.

When it was just the Tamers and a few of Kazu’s colleagues from the garage he worked in Ryo went back to the house and changed the music. It was a ballad, but also somehow powerful. Rika went inside and faced the young man: “Where did you get that song?” He looked surprised: “It’s on one of the samplers I mixed. Why?” “So you know that song…that BAND!” “Yeah, it’s EDGUY! But why is that so important?” “Awwwww, it’s nothing!” She waved her hand, sounding as sarcastic as she could. “It’s not that ‘Land of the Miracle’ is one of my favorite songs or something!”

She grinned and headed back outside. “And it’s not like EDGUY is my all-time favorite band!” Ryo heard her saying behind the door.

He jumped over the counter and followed the girl. Outside some people started dancing on the porch. The brunette saw Rika sitting at a table and watching the dancing people. With his trademark-smile he went to her and offered her his right hand: “Wanna dance, wildcat?” The girl shook her head in panic and said: “NO WAY! I don’t dance!” “Please?” He looked at her with puppy-eyes. “Cut it off, hero-boy! I won’t dance, because I can’t!” “Ever tried it?”

She didn’t say a word. “So you didn’t! C’mon, pumpkin, I show you how!” With that he took her hands in his and pulled her up. She couldn’t fight him off, because he held her hand tight in his. “Let go of me, Akiyama!” “Just try it! It won’t hurt you, princess!” “I’m not your princess!” She hissed. “Oh, but the other nicknames are okay, I suppose?” The girl looked down. “Aw, just do whatever you want!” After a short time of just standing there, Ryo didn’t let go of her hands, she sighted: “Fine, I’ll try.” He smiled and guided her, slowly, one step after another. Rika focused on their feet and tried to get the sequence in her brain.

She wasn’t that bad although she stepped on his feet more than once. As it happened for about the tenth time Ryo stopped, sighted and put one hand under Rikas chin. He lifted her face to made her look at him and said with a big grin on his own face: “You’re not bad…but my feet start to hurt!” The girl grinned, too and slapped his hand with hers: “Get your hand away.” She wasn’t mad at his gesture. It was just the fact that her mouth acted faster than her brain again. “Aw, c’mon pumpkin!” The brunette smiled his perfect smile. “I know you like me…don’t try to deny it!” “I’m not trying…I’m doing it!” “You won’t admit it, would you?”

Rika didn’t say anything, she just turned around and went down to the fire. The boy wasn’t sure if he should follow her or if he should give her a bit time and space for her own. He decided to go with the second and walked back in behind the counter to arrange the music new.

The first song he played then showed the way he felt at that very moment. Well, at least the title showed it: Genesis – Land of Confusion. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. The boy started thinking: “What is it with that woman? One second she gives in and flirts back and the next she’s cold and distanced again. How am I supposed to reach her, when she changes her mind faster than a rabbit changes directions while running away? Damn, before I left it wasn’t that difficult. Rika talked to me about…well, pretty much everything.” Ryo drifted away in his memories.

He thought about the defeat of the D-Reaper and how hard the first weeks after the loss of their digimon had been. Even for him it had been a difficult situation…He had been with Cyberdramon since…well, it felt like forever. And suddenly it hadn’t been there anymore. He had wanted to have company…Ryo hadn’t been used to be alone. That’s when he had found himself going to Rikas place and before he could have thought about it, he’d already knocked.

Rumiko, Rikas mother, had opened the door and had been happy to see him. She always kept talking about how nice Ryo was and how she wished that he would be Rikas boyfriend one day. “I bet, she still is!”, Ryo thought, smiled and thought of the rest of that day.

Rumiko had been about to start again with that as Ryo had said that he wanted to know if Rika was home and if he could see her. Rumiko had giggled and had led him to her room. Standing in front of it she had shouted: “Rika, you got a visitor!” and had walked away, leaving Ryo at the girls door.

“Mooooom, you know I don’t want…” She had opened the door and had looked right in Ryos face. “…to have visitors!” she had finished the sentence. “What do YOU want here?” It had taken him a little to answer that simple question: “…Company! I couldn’t think of anyone else. Takato probably is in tears and Henry distracts himself with his computer…I’m not so good with the boys!” “But with me, or what?”He had shrugged his shoulders. Rika had been a bit mad that he had shown up without any announcement or something but she had led him in her room.

Following him, they had sat down at Rikas table where her cards had been. The first minutes they hadn’t talked until the girl had reached for one of the cards. It had been Renamons card and the red head had smiled a little while she had looked at it.

Ryo had been about to say something but Rika had talked first. Although it had been more of a whisper: “I miss her.” “Me, too…I miss Cyberdramon. I’m not used to be alone.” She hadn’t loosened her gaze from the card: “C’mon hero boy! You’re always the tough one. Don’t get sentimental on me now!”

He had sighted: “Rika? Can we please skip the part where we tease each other? I don’t want that right now…” As she had been about to say something Ryo had faced her: “I’m serious! Please.” Rika had been surprised. She had never had seen him like that before but somehow it had felt good not to play that You-tease-me-I-tease-you-Game at that point.

She had just nodded. After more time of silence he’d said: “You know…it’s been two weeks now and…I can already see…that…some things have changed…YOU have changed Rika!” She had blushed on that: “What do you mean?” “Think about it.” He had smiled. “In the beginning…THIS conversation would NEVER have happened…it wouldn’t even have been possible…Remember how you treated me? You ignored me, made fun of everything I said and didn’t want to have anything to do with me. And now?”

She had smirked: “I guess, you right…I HAVE changed…but you, too!” “Really? Me, too?” “Yeah. First you just lived to joke around and annoy me but the longer we were together and fought the bad guys, especially the D-Reaper, the more serious your behavior got…on a friendship base, of course.”

“Of course.” He had repeated but had thought: “Damn, does she really mean that or does she simply not want to admit that this is more than friendship? Not a relationship but more than friendship!”

While Ryo thought about that he realized: “Rika hasn’t changed a bit! Well, at least not much…She still is as stubborn as years ago…although she let me hug her earlier.” He smiled all over his face. The boy enjoyed the moment he had with the red head.

The song slowly faded away and Ryo played the next one: Bryan Adams – (Everything I do) I do it for you.

As one verse after another passed by and the part ‘**_I’d fight for you, I’d lie for you, walk the wire for you…Yeah, I’d die for you_**’ sounded through the speakers he remembered the final fight against the D-Reaper.

They had been fighting inside the D-Reaper and one terrible and strong agent couldn’t have been defeated by them.

Ryo could remember every single word he said to Rika and Renamon aka Sakuyamon and their answers: “Sakuyamon, listen to me! I want you to sent all your power to my blade! Quickly!” “What?! You can’t be serious! Has the fighting bumped your head or something? The force of it could kill the both of you!” “It’s a chance I’m willing to take, Rika! We tried everything else and didn’t even land him a scratch! But with the combined forces of your strength and our blade, we can give the D-Reaper something to really howl about!” “Or you could die, did you ever think about that, Hotshot?!” “Well, then there’ll be just one less person to poke fun into you, right pumpkin?”

Rika had smiled: “You big twerp, you’re just doing this to impress me, aren’t you?” He had grinned: “So is it working or not?”

Afterwards he had told her that it was to defeat that monster, but his main idea was to be sure that Rika was safe. He would have died for her in that situation, but he never told her: “Maybe I should…I think it’s about time!”

While Ryo broke his head on how he was going to do it, Rika sat at the fire and thought about how the evening went till then. “I let him hold me! Why did I do that?!...Oh hell, it felt nice, I admit it…But it’s Ryo!!! The stupid, annoying, bugging…handsome, good-looking…AHHHH DAMN IT!!!” She shook her head; didn’t want to admit that she liked him although she already knew it.

Her heart wanted to say yes, but her brain stopped her: “That’s just wrong…I didn’t like him before, so why should I now?...Man, this kind of feelings are confusing and they just suck!”

The red head threw some wood into the fire and it lit everything around up for a moment. That’s when she saw Jeri coming around the corner of the house and heading towards her. “Great! The last thing I need in my condition right now is ‘giggling-Jeri’. But on the other side…she KNOWS what I should do now…Should I talk to her again?”

Rika changed her mind and headed inside quickly, where she bumped into Takato. “Whoa, carful Rika!” “Sorry.” “Hey, Jeri and I wanna go home in about ten minutes…You wanna come with us? We can take you home.” The girl thought about it: “Naa I…I’ll find a way to get home. Just go.”

She looked to the counter and observed Ryo who was lost in thoughts: “What is he thinking about?”

As Ryo came back to reality he realized that Rika was starring at him. He stood and walked over to her: “Rika, I need to talk to you!” She gave him a serious look: “Me, too!” That kinda impressed him. And the fact that she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside impressed him even more. On the porch Rika leaned over the railing and said: “It’s been years…where are you staying tonight?” She didn’t look at him. “At my dads house in my old room…why do you ask?”

The girl sighted: “I hate to ask that but…” She turned around. “Can I stay at your place tonight?” Now Ryo was surprised…so surprised that his mouth went open for a short time. He scratched his head: “Sure…I mean…if you want. But why?” She turned again, looking down to the fire: “Takato and Jeri wanna leave and I don’t want to…I want to stay here a little longer…”

She seemed a bit nervous and Ryo realized it. But he didn’t say anything about it…he didn’t want to lose that situation. The brunette smiled and stood beside her: “Rika?”

She answered with a quiet “Hm?” but furthermore faced the dark. “I want…to tell you something…no, I NEED to!” He paused and Rika turned again: “Soooo…what is it?”

“Remember the last fight against the D-Reaper?” She nodded. “I asked you to give all your power to me and Cyberdramon to defeat the agent.” He paused. “What are you trying to say, hero-boy?” He smirked: “Well, for one thing I liked the conversation we had in and about that situation but, …” “But?” “… There’s more about the fact…why…I did that! I was too much of a coward to tell you back then…I…”

“C’mon Ryo, spill it!”

The brunette sighted: “I’m still afraid to tell you, cause I don’t want any bad reactions or you running off and never talk to me again!”

Rika was quiet surprised that Ryo was nervous as hell and turned to him. She said calmly: “I won’t do that…Now tell me, it can’t be that bad!”

The boy hesitated. “I didn’t do it to defeat that agent in the first place…I…” Ryo turned away cause he heard something.

Kazu was standing in the door and smiled: “Are you going to make out?” He was still drunk as hell. Ryo yelled: “Kazu!” But Rika took it with humor that time: “Yes Kazu, we are. So please…leave us alone!”

Even though he was pretty drunk, he was surprised and left with an open mouth and wide open eyes. “What did you want to say, Ryo?” He observed the girl and couldn’t find his voice. He’d expected that Rika would punch Kazus face or something like earlier that night, but not that.

She waved her hand in front of his face: “Hello? Anybody home?” “You amaze me every time, wildcat!” “What?!”

He smiled and went around the house to the toilets: “Be right back. Don’t run away!” Rika shook her head in disbelieve but grinned: “First he wants to tell me something, NO…NEEDS TO, and then he runs away…What is wrong with this guy?”

Shaking her head she made her way back down to the fire cause it was getting cold even though it was already may. Rika didn’t want to go back into the house. It was just the drunk host and two of his colleagues in there. All the others had left so far.

As the girl realized that she was waiting for Ryo to join her, an unknown and yet suspicious feeling came up in her stomach and she asked herself: “What am I doing here? Is it really me…or is this because of the alcohol? Damn, I’m waiting for Ryo! RYO!!! I swore to myself that I would never do that…well, in another meaning than sitting here and literally waiting, but…” She fought with her own mind and traveled away from reality into memories, good and bad ones.

While the girl tried to get rid of the thought, that she might had feelings for that boy and that the alcohol was making everything worse, Ryo came back from the toilet and saw Rika down by the fire.

He headed down and stood in front of her. As the girl came back to reality she slowly looked up, but before she could say anything, the boy said loudly: “I did that because I wanted you to be safe and survive that horror trip! It was hopeless against that agent and I thought: If someone is not going to make it out there alive, it’s me, not you! Call me crazy, but that’s the truth!”

The red head needed a moment to realize what he had said. Just the second she got it, she heard from the house the lyrics of Bryan Adams’ beautiful ballad: ‘(Everything I do) I do it for you. It was destined that especially that one sentence was clear to hear: “_Yeah I’d die for you!” _

Rika had to hold back a tear. She never thought that that was possible, but she was really touched by something RYO said. She made room for him to sit on the log and patted with her hand on the empty place. It was a little bit more than a whisper but she tried to say: “Wanna sit down?”

He smiled his trademark smile and was about to take a seat when the drunk and yelling host came literally falling down the passage to the fire. His two colleagues laughed and followed with a bottle of rum in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other one.

They placed four shot glasses on a bench and filled them with alcohol. Ryo chuckled: “Hey! What’s the fourth glass for?” Kazu yelled: “You’re gonna drink with us!!!!” “No, I won’t!” “Yes, you will! CHEERS!!!” He handed the glass to him and threw his own head into his neck.

“Ah, I guess one shot is not too bad.” Ryo drunk with the guys…one shot after another. He didn’t even realize that the guys made him drunk. Rika just sat there and laughed about them, cause it was pretty amusing to watch them get wasted.

After they emptied the rum, Ryo stopped, but the boys continued. The brunette sat down on the same log where Rika sat and just stared into the fire. He felt dizzy but he could still think straight. Although his mind was kind of foggy.

Kazu and his friends decided to head home and leave Rika and Ryo alone at the barbeque hat. Kazu managed to lock the door of the house and waved goodbye as good as he could.

The girl put some wood on the fire and sat down in the middle of the log. Ryo sat on the right edge and watched the red head. He smiled and slipped a bit closer to her. She saw it from the corner of her eye and didn’t know how to feel…Should she feel good about that? Or should she be the same old Rika and tell him to stay where he was?

She decided to wait and see where this was going. Rika felt a strange tickling in her stomach. Like earlier when they were standing at the tree. The brunette was moving another bit closer. Rika laid her hands in her lap and chuckled: “Strange, isn’t it?”

He just sighted: “Hm…” and sat right beside her to bump his shoulder gently against hers. She smirked silently and did the same. They bumped several times until Ryo hit a bit too hard. It didn’t hurt, but Rika slammed her hand against his chest and chuckled. He returned that gesture, but instead of hitting her chest, he hit her shoulder.

They fooled around like that until Rika lost her balance and fell backwards. In reflex she grabbed his shirt and pulled him with her. So there they were: Lying beside each other on their backs behind a log and laughing their asses off.

It was a clear night and the red head said: “Look! It’s in the middle of the night and the sky is clear as glass. Look at all the stars…it’s amazing!” The legendary Tamer just looked at Rika. He lifted himself up, sat back on the log and offered her a helping hand. She accepted and the boy pulled her up forcing her to land against his shoulder.

She sat straight up beside him and hemmed while Ryo just smirked.

While Rika tried to find the right words for that kind of situation Ryo confidently put his left arm around her shoulder and waited for her reaction. He expected her to punch him or say one of those lame lines like: “Nice try, Hotshot!” or “What are you doing, Hero-boy?” or something like that. But instead of everything he could think of, she didn’t say anything and let it happen. He should have known that even Rika needed this once in a while and as long as he was the one to comfort her, everything was just fine.

For Rika it was a whole new experience…the moment they shared at the tree and now that…she had never let anyone this close to her. The red head was the kinda girl that was distanced and didn’t want to get touched or hugged or something.

But she had to admit that she liked it at that very moment. She really did but her body was stiff and Ryo realized that.

He gently pulled her closer and whispered: “Relax, pumpkin.” “Don’t you think…that…this is...kinda strange?...The two of us?...Like…this?” Again Ryo sighted: “Hm…” and made her lean her head against his shoulder. She smiled but slightly shook her head: “I…don’t think we…should do this…” But instead of saying anything he pulled her even closer, so that she had to rest the back of her head against his chest and take a lying position on him. He wrapped his other arm around her as well.

Rika blushed. She could feel her face heat up and it was definitely not from the fire. Her mind went into overdrive: “Oh my god, what is happening here?...I’m lying in Ryos arms and…I LIKE IT!!!Ah, screw it! Nobody’s around and it feels just good…”

He rested his chin on top of her head and sighted in happiness.

They sat like that for quite some time and Rika started to relax. The brunette could feel that and out of nowhere he placed a little kiss on her head, which made Rikas mind freak out: “OH MY GOD! He didn’t do that, did he??? Oh man, he did, what the…?!”

Once that thought was gone, Ryo kissed the back of her head again…and again…and again. With every single little kiss Rika became more familiar with that. She smiled but was still nervous about the scenario. After all, she had absolutely no experience in such things, but she was curious and she had a feeling that something would happen. She had that feeling all day long.

The brunette pulled her up so she sat on his lap. Ryo held her close and all of a sudden he kissed her cheek. The color on Rikas face turned into dark red and her eyes widened. He tightened his grip and placed another kiss while the girl couldn’t think one single straight thought.

The young man sighted in a mix of happiness and despair. Apparently Rika didn’t realize that it was her turn to move her head. Ryo wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that very moment but she didn’t seem to get that situation…at least that’s what Ryo thought.

Reality looked a little different; Rika knew what Ryo was up to. She kinda enjoyed it but she was also afraid of being just a random girl that afterward meant nothing to him.

“Just turn your head” The brunette growled softly with a deep and somehow sexy voice, placing another little kiss on her cheek. He could feel the alcohol working and wasn’t sure whether it was good or not.

The girl didn’t move. Her heart was beating as fast as a drum solo of a metal band. Excitement rushed through her body but also a bit of fear. Should she turn her head and make him her FIRST REAL KISS? The red head hesitated. “No”, she whispered. “Yes!” He smirked with another kiss. “Noooo” “C’mon, wildcat! I know you want it, too” The brunette softly stated. Rika sighted.

“It’s just strange, you know…I’ve never…let anyone…this close before…and…” It was exactly that moment when she realized that Ryo was holding her hand…and she didn’t even mind.

“You’ve got to be patient with me, you know how I am…” “It seems, you’ve forgotten that I wasn’t around the last…three years?” She turned her head and looked at him: “Still!...You know me, Hero-Boy!” She smiled and leaned against him. “Yeah” Ryo sighted. “You have trust issues!” “That’s why you have to be patient with me.”

He rolled his eyes. Ryo knew how Rika was, but he never thought that it would be that difficult to reach her and it kinda annoyed him slightly.

The girl slowly tried to stand up, cause the fire was dying down. “Don’t…stand, please!” He said puppy-eyed. “The fire is dying, Ryo.” The young man smirked: “I can hold you warm, too, you know!” She chuckled: “I know…” and walked around the fire “…but I like a campfire…it’s comfortable!”

She turned her head left and right and got frustrated: “We’re out of wood!” “So come back, I’ll hold you warm!” He smiled. Rika grinned: “Excuse me for a second?” And headed for the toilet…

Meanwhile Ryo smiled from his head to his feet and scratched the back of his head with his right hand. “I can’t believe that woman…” He thought laughing, stood and walked over to the toilets as well. The young man waited for Rika to come out. He decided to let her choose whether she wants to kiss him or not. He couldn’t force her and he wouldn’t. But Ryo had a feeling that it would happen…sooner or later that night. At that thought Ryo grinned.

Rika stared at the mirror and whispered: “What…ON EARTH…is happening here? Does he REALLY want that? Or is it the alcohol? No, it can’t be the alcohol, he always flirted with me…” She remained silent for a bit and let the water flow into her hands.

The young woman splashed it in her face and looked again at the figure that was her. “C’mon Rika! For the first time you’re the girl that gets the attention…there’s a…” She hesitated and blushed slightly “…there’s a handsome young man waiting for you! Don’t screw this up!!!”

She blew some air out and took another deep breath before exiting the little room and almost running into Ryos arms cause she didn’t expect him to stand a few meters in front of the door.

She looked surprised into his eyes and time seemed to be frozen at that second. For quite a while they kept starring into each other’s eyes until she whispered with a dry throat, trying to sound casual: “Missed me, Hero-Boy?”

He chuckled. “We could go to my place and get some wood” Ryo said, trying not to sound like he wanted to force her to something. Rika looked down to her feet and then back to him: “Is it far from here?” “No, not really. Just down the road and around two corners.”

She walked past him and grinned playfully: “So…what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” The brunette smiled and walked by her side.

After exiting the barbeque hat, Rika put her right arm around his left and stated: “It’s strange to feel the alcohol fading away and you start to think straight again, isn’t it?” He just sighted again: “Hm…I don’t think so…”

They walked down the hill and reached Ryos place in no time.

After they entered the back door from the garden, Ryo guided her through the cellar to the room where his dad kept the wood.

All of a sudden the redhead felt a little sleepiness and yawned with her left hand in front of her mouth. Ryo put the wood he’d picked up back to the ground and went over to Rika, smiling: “Let’s get some sleep…it’s late enough, hm pumpkin?” “I guess” She responded.

The brunette slung his arm around her shoulder and led her upstairs to his room. He opened the door and stepped inside, Rika right beside him. Ryo closed the door and locked it. The young woman turned around and looked at him, slightly confused.

“Just in case…my dad isn’t the kinda guy who likes unannounced visitors…he kinda freaks out then…” “…hm, okay…” Rika always thought that Ryos dad was a little strange, but she didn’t expect it to be this crazy.

Ryo took a blanket and a pillow from his 200x100 sized bed and said: “You’re lucky…usually I don’t let people sleep in my bed…” The redhead smirked and sat on his bed while he positioned himself on the ground. While taking off her shoes and lying down she stated: “Are you serious? I mean…you don’t HAVE to sleep on the ground, you know?...Your bed is big enough!”

The second these sentences left her throat, she thought to herself: “What did I just say?!”

He smiled, but with a little bit of sadness over his face: “Hm…I’m not even allowed to kiss you, so…!” And before the girl could think, the following words left her mouth: “You didn’t even try hard!”

Ryo was surprised to hear something like that and took it as an invitation: “All right, now you got a problem, wildcat…I like sleeping in my bed!” He stood again and she surprised him even more with saying: “Do it!” and making room for him on his bed, stating: “I don’t have a problem with that!”

The brunette smiled his trademark smile and lay beside her, pulling her close to him immediately. He couldn’t help but placing a kiss on her cheek. Rika smiled and sighted quietly. The young man heard it and smirked, placing another kiss on her cheek, but closer to her lips. Kiss for kiss he closed the distance between their lips more and more.

She felt shivers rushing down her spine and couldn’t stop feeling wonderful as she slowly tilted her head in his direction. He continued slowly kissing her and the second their lips met for the very first time, the girl felt pure ecstasy running through her veins.

The feeling of his soft lips on her own made her heart pound while she closed her eyes and enjoyed every second of this.

Ryo lifted himself up a little so his head was no longer in front of her but over her. He didn’t break the kiss for one second. The young man slowly placed his right hand on her cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb.

The girls’ body was on autopilot and she shyly reached for his neck with her right hand.

He slowly broke away from her and opened his eyes, smiling all over his face. After gaining some air Rika managed to say: “You know, that this changes a lot, don’t you?” She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, but she failed, which made Ryo grin even more. “I know!” He stated and stroke a highlight from her face.

Leaning in for another kiss, he smiled: “You’re beautiful, Pumpkin.” Their lips met again and passion shot through their bodies. Within the kisses he mumbled: “I regret every day I wasn’t around…” “You better do!” She smiled into their kisses and found her right hand running through his perfect messy hair while her left rested shyly on her chest, wanting to touch his.

Ryo started to kiss her more intense and his hand wandered down, following the curves of her body, only to come to rest at her hip.

Tons of emotions came crushing down on Rika as he slowly slipped his hand under her blouse. She gasped and the brunette stopped.

The young man smiled seductive: “I won’t do anything you won’t allow me, Princess!” and gently kissed her neck. The redhead was blinded by passion, lust and excitement. She felt her veins pulsating, just like some other parts of her body and finally attached her left hand to his chest, stroking it through his shirt.

He started working on the buttons of her blouse and she slid her right hand under his shirt, pulling it slowly up to reveal his upper body.

The brunette pulled it off and threw it away. Rika observed his trained chest and bit her lower lip, smiling: “Ryo Akiyama, are you trying to seduce me?” He grinned his trademark smile and looked deep into her amethyst eyes. With an extreme sexy low voice he said: “ Maybe…Is it working?” “I don’t know, I’m slightly drunk…” She pulled him into another kiss and caressed his hair.

Ryo opened her shirt and started to kiss her neckline, continuously going down and caressing her stomach with his lips. He slowly placed his right hand on her breast and waited for her reaction. The girl moaned deeply and laid her head into her neck, tilting it left and right while shivers where running down her spine over and over again.

With his left hand he started to open her pants. Hard breathing, Rika stopped him: “Wait, wait, wait…” The redhead sat up straight and made Ryo lay down so she was on top. Now it was her turn to smile seductive. She placed herself over him, her knees beside his hip, balancing herself over his arousal, her left hand placed beside his head, her right gently touching his cheek, slowly leaning in for another kiss.

Ryo enjoyed every moment of this. The girl deepened the kiss and felt the arousal in his pants grow, pressing against her crotch. Feeling that, made her moan into their passionate kissing.

Ryo slipped her open blouse over her shoulders. After she threw her arms back and pulled the piece of clothing off, she put her left hand near his pulsating crotch and opened the button and the zipper of his pants to give “him” more space to grow.

The young man groaned as she touched his shorts. Rika slid her left forefinger up his body, over his stomach to his chest, where it came to rest, while he placed one hand on her hip and the other one on her back, ready to open her bra.

With a snip of his fingers it flipped open and he tenderly stoke down the straps from her shoulders and revealed her bare breasts. Taking control again, Ryo switched positions with her and he was back on top. Rika bit her lip again and giggled: “Take off your jeans!” Grinning he answered: “As you wish!” and threw them onto the floor to join the rest of their clothing.

He opened her trousers and pulled them down. The two of them, only dressed with their underpants, glanced at each other with anticipation. The girl looked down his body, stopping at his boxers. Ryo could see the nervousness rising inside her eyes, so he smiled and softly kissed her: “We can stop anytime, if you don’t want to…”

More passionate than he expected she kissed him back: “Oh c’mon Heroboy, don’t make me hurt you…I want this as much as you want it…Oh and you DO want it, I can see that!”

Rika gently grabbed his best piece, which made Ryo gasp. “And I can feel that!” She seductively grinned as she pulled his boxers down, revealing his manhood on top of his work. The young man groaned deeply into their kissing as she started to massage his groin.

“Rika…I never thought…that this would happen…!” She smiled: “See? I’m full of surprises!” She answered, her hands slightly shaking in nervousness.

The brunette started to kiss her neck again and worked his way down her body. “Ryo…what…?” “Just relax, Pumpkin!” He took off her panties and started to kiss her lower region. Rikas eyes shot open as he reached her most sensitive spot and she gasped, followed by a lustful moan.

Ryo couldn’t but tease her again: “So you really ARE a redhead!” Raising her hip in well-being she ordered: “Shut up and continue!” With great pleasure he did as he was told and circled his tongue around her sweet spot.

The girl dug her nails into the mattress and let her emotions flow. One gasp was followed by another lustful moan until she finally reached the top of the mountain of passion. She squeaked his name and collapsed, hard breathing on his bed.

It was the most beautiful feeling she ever felt, even better than her own work. But Ryo really rang her bell and she felt wonderful.

The young man slowly lifted himself up and went to kiss her again. She kissed him back and whispered: “That…was…awesome.” With his trademark smile he growled with a deep voice: “Are you ready, to feel something even more awesome?” She stopped the kissing and smiled at him.

“You’re the only one I’d give it to, Ryo.”

His mouth angles widened and he reached for a shelf near the bed to get some protection.

Rikas heart started to beat faster. One straight thought hit her: ‘This is it! Am I really ready for this?’ She started to fight with herself again. But as soon as his cerulean blue eyes met her amethyst ones, she felt her heart scream. It screamed for him and that she longed for him for so long. She just simple didn’t want to admit it, although she already knew it.

Ryo could see in her eyes that something was wrong. “What’s wrong?”

She just smiled: “I’m … nervous.” He gently stroke her left cheek and smiled: “Just relax…I’ll be gentle.” He winked. The redhead remained silent for a moment. All of a sudden she asked: “Have you…well…done it before?” Ryo turned his head a little ashamed: “Just once…and…it was…” The girl placed her right forefinger over his lips and smirked: “Just…be gentle with me!”

Seductively she bit her lower lip and laid back, pulling him with her by placing one hand on his neck and kissing him again.

After some passionate kissing he placed himself between her legs and fixed his gaze on her eyes, whispering: “Are you sure?” Rika nodded and he slowly entered her.

A brief pain hit Rika and she gasped, followed by a feeling of pure well-being, passion and lust. She closed her eyes and laid her head into her neck, taking a deep breath. She let out a deep moan as he started to move inside her. Adrenalin and ecstasy ran up and down her body.

Ryo groaned and pressed his body closer against hers. His slow and soft movements quickly turned into faster and harder ones.

The girl attached her hands on his back as she felt every thrust of him. She has never felt something this good, powerful and amazing. As he got deeper and harder, she automatically dug her nails into his back. With a loud groan Rika let his name sound through his room. Also it felt like, the room was constantly getting hotter, but none of them mind at that point.

Ryo fastened his rate and felt that he was getting closer to the edge. Moans of passion left their throats. Rika couldn’t stand it and screamed his name, as she reached the point of no return for the second time that night. Her insides squeezed together and her orgasm brought him his own as her flesh wrapped around his most sensitive spot.

He also couldn’t hold back and groaned her name loudly as he collapsed on her, exhausted, thrilled, hard breathing and happy.

Their sweaty bodies started to shiver as they slowly recovered from the exhaustion. Rika was the first one to speak up. She looked down at him, smiled and stroked his hair, while he was still getting his breath. “Ryo?”

The young man looked up and smiled in her face. Lifting himself up and covering them with a blanket he said: “Before you say something, let me tell you one thing.”

The redhead watched him with curiosity as he laid beside her. “I meant every word I said today and also…I’m honest now, I really like you. And I…I’m so sorry I left without any last words…I was such a douche bag and I always wanted to come back and apologize, but there was no good reason to talk to you. You wouldn’t have listened to me anyway, and when I met Kazu in his garage and he asked me to come to his birthday party, I figured that this would be the only chance to talk to you. About how sorry I am and how I really feel. I never thought it would end up this way, but I’m not complaining about it either.”

He turned his head towards her and smiled his unmistakable trademark smile: “You really mean the world to me, Pumpkin. I would do anything to make you happy. I’m even willing to say, that I’ve fallen for you a long time ago.

The day we met at this card tournament. I always remembered you afterwards and tried to find out, where you lived. But then I had to go to the digital world and I was the happiest person in the world when we met again. “

Rika couldn’t believe what he was telling her at that very moment. For the second time that night she had to fight with tears in her eyes.

“Rika! My heart screams when you’re not around and I missed you like hell. I could punch myself for what I did to you, but…I can’t help it, I’m…I’m…” “You’re what?” “I’m seriously in love with you, Pumpkin!” He smiled an honest smile and waited for Rika to say something.

“Oh my god, Ryo.” A single tear dropped down from her cheek. “I’m really touched by your words and…I can’t believe…that I’m saying this, but…” She took a deep breath: “Tonight you really reached my heart, Heroboy…this morning I wasn’t sure if I would even go to this party, but now…I’m glad I did. I…experienced so much tonight…I never thought…It would be possible…to experience so many emotions in just one night, but you…you showed me so many things…and right know…I couldn’t be more happy.”

The brunette grinned and couldn’t but tease her again: “So you finally admit that you like me?” Rika snuggled into his arms: “Yes…I admit it. I like you. I REALLY like you, Ryo.”

He placed a kiss on her head and pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes and sighted in happiness. Rika sighted, too, and finally started to relax in every possible way.

They were curious what the next morning would bring, but they were both sure, that faith would be on their side and that life would work better as a couple than on their own. Even Ryos dad wasn’t mad, that his son had a sleep over guest. All in one you could say it was a happy end for every one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my little adventure here. Please leave a comment, review or just your oppinion. Just give me some feedback ;)


End file.
